Around the Campfire
by zutarakid50
Summary: AU One-shot Zutara. Toph asks a question to the GAang and secrets are reveled! No Comet spoils.


The following is what happens when you're writing a Zutara story and you get writers block. : ) Actually I thought about this while I was writing it a while back and when I got writers block, I wanted to get it down on…computer.

So, yeah. This in an 'Iroh/Zuko are with the GAang' one-shot. Takes place some time before Crossroads of Destiny. AU. Zutara.

* * *

"Hey, mind if I ask a stupid question?" At the sound of Toph's voice, all members of the Avatar's group looked over at her from their meals.

"Not at all, my dear!" Iroh said with a smile as similar answers came from Katara and Aang.

"Well," Toph started hesitantly, "What's a first kiss like?" The earth bender's cheeks turned the same color as the camp fire. Sokka burst out laughing.

"Ah, pre-teens, so curious to the ways of love." Sokka chuckled, wiping his eye.

Toph glared at him and punched him in the arm. Sokka yelped. "What?! Am I wrong? She IS curious. Toph's just like any twelve year old."

"Unless you want her to do more than punch your arm, you should probably stop talking." Zuko suggested, reading Toph's murderous expression.

"No, no, Snozzles, tell me about _your_ first kiss. If you've HAD it yet!"

"Um, well…" Sokka rubbed behind his head. All eyes turn to him.

"Ha! I knew it! You've never kissed a girl." Toph laughed.

"Have so!" Toph stopped laughing and a look of surprised dawned on her face.

"Wow. You're not lying."

"Yes he is." Zuko interrupted with a chuckle, "Who would kiss _Sokka_?"

"Oh, like _you've_ ever kissed any one, Fire bender!"

"Aang's a fire bender now, too. You're going to have to come up with a new insult, half wit!"

"I'm not a half wit! I'm a full wit, you…you…Fire Nation…GUY!"

"Alright, alright. Settle down, both of you." Iroh said calmly, stiffening a giggle at Sokka's poor comeback. "You still haven't answered Toph's question, Sokka." He pointed out.

"My first kiss was…Princess Yue."

"Who?" Toph wanted to know.

"The Princess of the Northern Water Tribe." Aang answered.

"I fell for her when I saw her up there." He looked up at the moon as her continued, "She felt the same about me. We kissed on one of the snow bridges." Katara, Aang, Iroh and Zuko all knew what happened to Yue after that, so they knew to stay quiet. Toph was a little less sensitive.

"So what was all that stuff with Suki?!" She cried. "If you're with Yue, why'd you kiss Suki in the Serpent's pass?" Sokka winced. "What? Did you two brake up of something?"

"Yue…gave her life to save the moon spirit…"

"Oh…I'm sorry." Toph said sincerely. Sokka shook his head.

"It's OK. You didn't know." There was an awkward silence after that, broken only by the scraping of spoons on bowls as the gang ate. That is, of course, until Iroh coughed.

"Would you like to hear about _my_ first kiss, Toph?" Zuko gagged on his soup and paled a little at his uncle.

"Toph, whatever you do; say no." He warned.

"If it makes Sparky this uncomfortable, sure!"

"Well, my bother and I, years ago, went to a party at one of our father's friend's houses-"

"Uncle, _please_ stop."

"Just because _you_ don't like it, Zuko, doesn't mean-"

"But you've said a thousand times!" Zuko interrupted.

"Yes but they have never heard it." Iroh reasoned, gesturing at Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph, who were all giggling at Zuko's discomfort. "Anyway, the older kids were playing a game called 'Spin the Bottle'."

"What's that?" Toph and Aang said in unison.

"People form a circle around a bottle. Someone spins it and who ever it's pointing at when it stops moving, they have to kiss." Sokka explained briefly.

"Exactly. One girl at the party span the bottle and-"

"It landed on you?" Katara guessed excitedly. Zuko shook his head and covered his ears. Iroh looked at him. Then he turned backed to the group and mouthed random word. He tapped Zuko on the shoulder.

"I'm finished." He lied. Zuko uncovered his ears and breathed a sigh of relief. "The bottle landed on Ozai and they shared a passionate kiss." Zuko flung his bowl of soup at him, missing by inches.

"Uncle!! You said you were done!" No one heard him over their laughter. After a few minutes, Iroh wiped a tear from his eye and, after apologizing to Zuko, finished his tale.

"Then I span the bottle and it landed on her." Toph nodded and turned her head toward Aang.

"How 'bout you, Twinkle Toes? You gotten a kiss yet?" Aang's cheeks turned bright red as he shifted his eyes to Katara, who, oblivious to the new turn in the conversation, was spooning Zuko more soup.

"Well, um, you see, Katara and I were, um, in this cave…" There was a loud bang as the soup ladle Katara had been holding dropped to the bottom of the pot hanging over the fire. Every one heard it but Sokka who was transfixed on Aang, clutching his boomerang.

"What did you and my sister _do_ in that cave, Aang old buddy?"

"W-well, we had to kiss to get out of there and, um, trust in l-" Katara, focused on Aang, accidentally dropped Zuko bowl in said fire bender's lap. The prince made attempts to wipe the boiling hot soup off him. Katara muttered a quick apology before turning to Aang.

"That- that doesn't _count_! We only did that because we were trapped!" Sokka look a little relieved at this and less like he wanted to skin the young air bender. "I don't count that as my first kiss." This sentence was directed at a somewhat let down Aang.

"Then what _do _you count as your first kiss, Sugar queen?" Everyone was staring at her now, except for Zuko and Sokka. Sokka was examining his boomerang, trying to figure out the best way to cut some poor, Katara-kissing boy's head off.

"Well…um…I did kiss Zuko…" There was pure silence for five- err 3- no 2 minutes (Hey this is an impatient group of people, alright?!) before Iroh was able to ask, "When was this?"

"About ten minutes ago."

* * *

20 minutes later, an air bender was crying on top of his flying bison, an aged fire bender was ranting about grandkids, a master water bender was hiding her blushing face from the group and Toph was laughing her head off. Meanwhile, a blushing Zuko was running through the forest with a pissed-off Sokka at his heels.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ZUKO!!"

* * *

Reviews would be great. You can flame the writing but not the parring.

Oh! I almost forgot! I don't own Avatar. Is anyone shocked?

And if any other Avatar-Fanfiction writers out there think that it's very fun to play with Zuko's emotions say 'Aye'. "AYE!!"


End file.
